The Boy Next Door
by WritingToPlease
Summary: There has always been something in the way of Eve and Michaels relationship, whether its School, Michael's girlfriend, or even Michael's disappearance. Just when things where going well for the two Michael soon disappears, when he comes back something isn't the same any more, but what has changed him? How will this complicate what they have together? Bad Summary but please read:)
1. Moody Monday!

The Boy Next Door!

Chapter 1

Eve's P.O.V

The worst way to spend a Monday is not only sitting in a geography class, but spending a Monday in a geography class _hungover_. Shane and Michael had practically begged me to come to a party yesterday and for some reason I gave into them. I shouldn't have been so stupid to go, I should have known what i was getting myself into. It wasn't the party that was the problem...it was _Melissa_. Michaels girlfriend. For some reason I thought that going to this party in my best outfit would make me feel better and even get Michaels attention. That's a foolish thing to think. I hate her and not just because she's dating Michael, but because she is a bitch. A horrid bitch. Just by looking at her you can already tell that she is trouble.

She hated me as well, maybe it was because she knew I liked Michael or maybe it is because whenever she tried to make me look bad in front of Michael she could never succeed. This morning when I walked into school she was practically eating Michaels face...right next to my locker. I don't think there's anything worse then seeing the boy you like a lot making out with a about it made me want to throw up. I sighed and put my head down on the table and I heard Shane laugh.

'Cant handle it?' He whispers and I raised my head enough to glare at him. He laughed and turned to Michael.  
'So how did it go with you and Melissa last night?' Shane asked and I felt my stomach begin to turn. I tried to concentrate on the film just like everyone else in the class my I couldn't help but want to hear what Michael was going to say...even know I knew it wouldn't do me any good.  
'Alright I guess' He says.  
'Alright? Dude she was all over you at the party...what happened when you both left?' Shane questioned.  
'Nothing...I just took her home.' Michael answered and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to face them both and my eyes locked with Michaels and I smiled a bit.  
'Seriously? Nothing? What the hell happened?' Shane asked and I glared at Shane a bit hoping he would shut up but of course he continued to talk.  
'Dude you two have been going out for a long time-'  
'Shane its been like a month' I pointed out.  
Shane frowned at me 'That is a long time...at least to me anyway. Dont you think its about time something happened?'

I wanted to Punch Shane so hard in the face, what the hell is he doing? I don't want anything to happen between Melissa and Michael but with Shane questioning and encouraging him Michael is going to listen.  
'I don't know man, I just wasn't feeling it last night' Michael says.  
'What do you mean? You thinking about ditching her?' Shane glanced at me and then looked back to Shane.  
'Maybe, I dunno' Michael said and faced the screen in front of him obviously not wanting to contribute to the conversation any more.  
'Come on dude, what's wrong? Do you like someone else or something? Because Melissa is hot so I don't see any other excuse to end it with-'  
'I just don't think I want a relationship right now' Michael told us and me and Shane exchanged a look.  
'So your going to break up with her?' I asked Michael and he turned to face me.  
'I dunno' He sighed 'What do you think I should do?'. That questioned earned not only a look from Michael but a look from Shane too. God help me.

'Well...I...I...-' I couldn't find the right words to say, I mean...what do I say.  
'Eve doesn't even like Melissa so she would probably love the idea of her leaving our little group' Shane announced and Michael frowned.  
'What? Why don't you like her?' He questioned.  
'She's a bitch...and she's slutty. I think staying with her will just drag you into trouble but it doesn't really matter what I think. She's your girlfriend your the one that has feelings for her' I say as I picked at my nail varnish.  
'I don't really have feelings for her actually and I think it does matter what you feel about her. I cant have one of my best friends hating her' He says.  
'But you cant just break up with her because I don't like her' I say and he smiles at me a bit making my stomach flip.  
'I didn't really like her that much anyway Eve, anyway what you think is way more important' He grins.  
Shane laughs 'Should I move so you two can rip each others clothes off?'  
'Shut up Shane' I say and turn to face the screen, I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. Despite me going through hell this month seeing Michael and Melissa all over each other, all that was finally going to come to an end. I'm hoping that as soon as Melissa is out of the way me and Michael will get closer. But I knew that It would be a miracle if that even happened because lets face it, no happiness like that comes easy, not in Morganville anyway.

 **Alright so this chapter is a bit short but I was really excited to begin the story so I hope this chapter gives you an idea of the upcoming storyline. I hope you guys will like this chapter because I am really excited to write a story based on Michael and Eve. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. The Beach!

The Boy Next Door!

Chapter 2

Eve's P.O.V

"We are unaware what had started the outburst but we can assure you that we have professions now looking into this and hope that you all be careful in the near future. This is the news for Morganville Morning thank you and see you soon"

As the adverts began to play on the screen I began to shake my head  
"Now they have professionals on the case? After three disappearances? This town is so fucked up" I say as I put my school books in my bag.  
"Probably the Founder, taking humans away for their blood" Jason smirks making me roll my eyes at him.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was _you_ behind all of this" I say.  
He laughed "Careful Eve it could be you who is taken next". There was something about the way Jason said that that made me shiver and I felt the need to get out of the living room and get far away from him as possible.  
"Whatever, I'm going" I said hoping he wouldn't realise that he had freaked me out, Jason watched me as I left the room and I quickly rushed out and waited outside for Michael and Shane. I'm glad Michael lived next door, something about it made me feel safe. Whenever it got stressful at home, which was always, I would call Michael from my window and he would take me out for the rest of the day...well...that soon stopped when he got a girlfriend.

"Hows it going Gothica?" Shane asked as he walked over to me.  
"Fine I guess,you hear the news?" I asked him.  
"About the disappearances? Yeah I heard, stupid how now they decide to do something about it"  
"You don't think its Amelie do you? Who's behind this?" I asked, Shane was about to answer when Michael came walked out of his house and smiled at us both.  
"You alright man?" Shane asked Michael as we begin to make our way to school.  
He smiled "Yeah man"  
"You end it with Melissa last night?" Shane questioned and Michael shook his head slightly. Seriously, when will the day come that Michael ends it with Melissa? I'm so tried of hearing about the two of them.  
"I'm going to talk to her after school today" Michael tells us and me and Shane both looked at him.  
"After school? But we are all said that we were going to chill out near the beach" I reminded him.  
"I know I was going to talk to her before we go there. Chill Eve" He smiles.  
"Good job I'm bringing beer tonight, your going to need it. Melissa wont take it well" Shane says.  
Michael sighed "I know"he smiled then an turned to Shane "Better bring _a lot_ of beer tonight". Shane nodded, laughed and then both began talking about football. Typical Shane. I zoned out after the first 5 minutes and began to think about tonight, Michael is going to break up with Melissa today and then him, me and Shane and a few more other friends are going to the beach. Maybe something will happen tonight, especially with us all drinking, maybe i'll gain the confidence to actually tell Michael how I feel and maybe even he'll like me back. I smiled to myself as I thought about how good tonight could be, finally things are starting to look up.

 **After School...**

All day I had been thinking about what to wear tonight and in my mind I had chosen the perfect outfit. With my black skirt, fishnet tights, a cute black top and my gorgeous black doc martins I felt as good about myself.  
 _Buzz Buzz_  
I checked my phone and read the text from Shane telling me that he was waiting outside. Before leaving I sprayed some perfume and smiled at myself in the mirror, I felt great and the next time I was going to see Michael, he will be single and he gets to see me like this when I look and feel good.  
"Wow gothica who you trying to impress?" Shane grins as I came out my house.  
"No one" I winked and grabbed one of the bags Shane was holding.  
"Your trying to impress Michael right?" He asked staring at me and I turned my head quickly and frowned at him making him laugh "Dont worry Eve I've known for a while and I haven't said anything to him"  
"How did you know?" I asked him and Shane shrugged and shifted the bag on his shoulder  
"Guess its a boy thing, I don't understand how Michael cant see it".  
I sighed and debated on asking Shane on what the thought about me and Michael but then my stomach turned at the thought, what if Shane didn't think I had a chance with him? What if he secretly knew Michael didn't like me in that way? Asking Shane wouldn't get me anyway and it would totally ruin my confidence for tonight. I cant let anyone get to me tonight, especially now I actually have a chance to show how I feel.

By the time we arrived to the beach most of our friends were there, some were sat around a camp fire and some were rather talking, gigging some even making out whilst sat on top of their cars.  
"Here" Shane says passing me a drink and I smiled at him before walking over to the people near the camp fire. He should be here soon and I cant wait.

Michael's P.O.V

I don't think I've ever been so terrified. Shane was right Melissa wasn't the type of person to take things so lightly. I mean I hadn't even said the actual words yet and she's already angry with me.  
"Nothing has changed between us Michael" She pointed out as she stood in front of me, her glare burning into me.  
"I guess I just feel a bit different about us now".  
"What made you feel different exactly?" She questioned and shrugged not really daring to meet her gaze. She sighed and sat down next to me and I looked around my room awkwardly as I felt her staring at me.  
"Michael" She says and I soon as I turned to her she smiled "I understand that...we hang around with different people and we don't see each other that much but...we can change that and I understand if you feel different but maybe we can work on that?".  
I stared at her, shocked, everything she said didn't really sound like something Melissa would say.  
"Erm...I guess...but Melissa-"  
She held her finger to my mouth "Sssshhh...I know we haven't been around each other recently but I don't want that to get in the way of us. How about we give it another try and if it still feels the same then...then I guess it wasn't meant to be".  
I nodded and smiled a bit, I was kinda surprised by what she had said and even know I knew that this wouldn't work I did find her attractive, so it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. Anyway I didn't have a chance with the girl I had in mind so its time I had a distraction from that.

"Come on, lets go. Shane and Eve will be waiting for us" I smiled as I held her hand and walked out of my house and made our way to the beach.

Eve's P.O.V

"Here he is!' I heard Shane say and I turned my had to see him passing Michael a drink. I smiled and got up and began to walk over but stopped dead in my tracks when I realised that Michael had come with another person, a girl...Melissa. I quickly turned and tried walking away hoping they wouldn't see me but I wasn't quick enough.  
"Eve" I heard Michael call and I turned around and waved slight and tried to walk away again "Eve come here!". I sighed and slowly walked over to them and tired to pull of a smile.  
"Hey" I said not even looking at Melissa but I could see her staring at me form the corner of my eye.  
"Michael, I'm going to go over there for a minute...talk to them. See you in a bit" She smiled and then grabbed him in for a kiss. My stomach turned and I felt sick at the sight, I couldn't even look at Michael any more...not even when Melissa went.  
"You ok?" Michael asked and I looked at him realising that it was just us two.  
"So the break up went well then?" I asked sarcastically, not even bothering to answer his question.  
"Erm...well, we both decided to see how it goes" He says and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"Are you being serious?" I questioned and he frowned at me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair "Whatever its your decision, I cant do anything about that" I turned and walked back over to the camp fire. My heart was pounding and I felt the anger burning inside of me. Tonight was supposed to me good and it was supposed to me chance to actually show Michael how I feel, but of course _Melissa_ talked her way out of the break up and its typical how Michael let her. I drank the rest of my drink and went to get another one, this is the worst night ever.

Shane's P.O.V

Tonight had gone really well...for me at least. I could tell that there was some drama between Eve and Michael,as soon as Eve saw Melissa her face dropped and I could tell how upset she was.  
"So...looks like Melissa took the break up well" I say and smile at him but when Michael smiled he seemed...fake.  
"Yeah, we decided stay together" He says.  
"So your happy?"  
"Yeah man"  
"So why doesn't your face look happy?" I asked him and he shrugged and glanced near the campfire, where Eve was sat drinking and talking.  
"Eve was weird earlier and she seemed mad at me. Think its because her and Melissa don't get along?" He questioned and I laughed at him.  
"Are you seriously going to blame Eve for the fact that your not happy? Michael you don't like Melissa so why didn't you break up with her?" I questioned.  
"She's attractive and I know you don't believe me...but she can be nice Shane. Anyway's I needed a distraction and she's a good one" He told me.  
'A distraction? How does she distract you?" I questioned with a smirk, Michael laughed and shook his head.  
"Thats for me to know Shane...stop asking questions" He grins, I laughed and made my hand to high five him. Who knew Michael had it in him, he was just as much as a player as me. Its about time Michael got some action because honestly it was just me and I felt sorry for the kid.

Looking around and saw Eve going for _another_ drink and I frowned and suddenly...I felt a wash of guilt come over me. Eve was upset, one of my greatest friends was upset over Michael. I knew how much she liked Michael and here he was with Melissa and I just praised Michael for continuing to be with her. I felt like I had betrayed her and I wanted to slap myself in the face being a dick. Sitting down next to her I realised just how much she had been drinking...Eve was drunk and she was laughing away with some other girls, but her laugh sounded fake...or at least it did to me.  
"How you doing?" I asked her as she turned to me.  
"I'm doing...so good" She laughs.  
"Your drunk Eve" I stated and she shrugged  
"So? What I cant even have a good time now?"  
"I'm just looking out for you"  
"I don't need anyone looking out for me...go look out for Mellissaaa" She says imitating Melissa's voice. It was obvious Eve was pissed that they were still together and it was horrible knowing that I was ok with it when speaking to Michael.

"Hey guys" Michael says and I took in a breathe and looked back at Eve, who was glaring at him, _bad timing Michael bad timing._  
"Look who it is" Eve says and Michael frowned at her.  
"Are you...drunk?" He questioned but Eve didn't answer him , instead she glared at him whilst she stood up and barged past him.  
"Eve" He says grabbing her arm but she shrugged him of and carried on walking and of course Michael followed her. But me? I sat there and left them to argue it out because it wouldn't do any good getting involved in that little love triangle. That was something that didn't seem very appealing.

Eve P.O.V

It would have been easier if I could walk in a straight line because Michael was pretty much sober and I was the total opposite.  
"Eve what's wrong?" He asked me,but I dint want to answer him...I didn't even want to talk to him.  
"Eve" He repeated and I stopped and turned to him.  
"You, that's what's wrong" I told him and he frowned  
"What have I done"  
"You did Melissa that's what you've done" I say knowing that what I said may not have made sense.  
"Your upset that I'm with her? Eve couldn't you at least _try_ to get along with her?" He asked me and I shocked my head.  
"No, No I didn't you break up with her? You wanted to this morning what did she do to change your mind?" I questioned, to be honest I didn't want him to answer that question.  
"We just agreed to stay together,I like her ok? She hot" He said  
I stared at him then "She's hot? Are you Fucking kidding me Michael? You stayed with her because she's hot? Thats something Shane would do, your not like Shane...your nice to girls."  
"I didn't mean it like that-"  
"I thought you were a nice guy, but obviously your just as much of a dick as Shane when it comes to girls. You know what? Go with Melissa, I didn't like you that much anyway" I told him and then I turned and walked away from him, careful not too fall on the sand.

This was the worst day ever and the worst was that I had only two days to avoid Michael, the I had to face him again on Monday. I feel sick...really sick and all I want to do is lay in bed forever and avoid my problems. I don't want to speak to anyone right now because right now I felt useless.

 **This chapter was a bit long but I hope you guys like it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Awkward Talks!

The Boy Next Door!

Chapter 3

Eve's P.O.V

What have I done? Why did I have to tell Michael I liked him? _Never drink again Eve_. Otherwise you may accidentally yell at the boy you like and admit your feelings to him. I felt horrible and embarrassed and I did not feel up to seeing Michael or Shane right now. Michael would want an explanation and Shane...well he would make fun of the situation. I mean I guess I was lucky because I had the whole weekend to ignore their calls and text but now...now is different. Now I have to walk into school and try to avoid Michael as much as I can because I don't know what to say to him and I know he'll want to speak to me.

Going to my locker I couldn't see Michael or Shane around which I was grateful for and I quickly opened my locker to collect my books and shoved them into my my locker shut I turned quickly and...bumped into someone. Shane.  
"Yo Gothica" Shane grinned and I smiled awkwardly and tried to walk past him, but he put his arm out and pushed be back so I was standing in front of him again "So the beach party didn't go so well then?"  
"Dont start Shane" I say but Shane smiled a bit and looked around the school corridor.  
"Michael should be here soon, he wants to talk to you" Shane told me and I quickly looked round the corridor to see if I could see him.  
"I don't want to speak to him ok? I'm going to class or I'm going to be late" I said but Shane wouldn't let me go.  
"We tried calling you and texting you all weekend Eve,we wanted to see if you were ok but you ignored us. Why?" Shane asked.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "I'm sorry but after the beach party I didn't know what to say and Michael's going to ask me about what I said and I just cant face that"  
"Just tell him how you feel" He say and I shook my head, Shane opened his mouth to say something but his eyes drifted to someone behind me and I turned my head to see what it was he was looking at. Michael. Michael was walking towards us and I turned my head back to Shane.  
"I'm going, talk later ok?"I said and pushed him away slightly so he couldn't keep me there.

Of course I felt awful and I hated ignoring Michael but what else could I do? Michael has a girlfriend so its not like any good could come from me telling him how I feel. He wouldn't end it with Melissa just for me because all he sees me as is a friend...his _best_ friend. So I decided that I wont be hanging around with them today and I will keep away from him until I gather the confidence to explain myself.

Michael's P.O.V

Eve had walked away from Shane as soon as she saw me walking towards them and it frustrated me that she wasn't even going to try to talk to me or even hear what I have to say. Eve had admitted that she liked me at the beach party and that surprised me. It surprised me because after all this time of liking her...I found out that she actually liked me back. So that night I decided to break up with Melissa because now I finally knew that I had a chance with Eve, but Eve got the wrong idea and she thought that I was with Melissa because she was attractive. That wasn't the reason I just wanted to move on from Eve because I didn't think I had a chance, but now I know I do.  
"She doesn't want to speak to you apparently" Shane says.  
"Cant you talk to her? Tell her about me and Melissa maybe then she'll want to speak to me" I told him.  
"I'll try but I don't know if she'll want to, I don't even think she wanted to speak to me that much"  
"Please Shane just try, I need to speak to her" I say.  
"I'll try" He says and then a smirk grows on his face "You want to confess your undying love for her don't you?" I laughed and then punched at him in the arm.  
"Shut up" I smile and he laughed at me, then we both headed to our classes. But I couldn't get Eve out of my head.

The end of school...

Eve's P.O.V

Today had been better then I thought it would have been, I ended up sitting with some of my class friends from science and it was good. I didn't even see Michael and Shane all day which was weird because I usually see them all day. Opening my locker I placed some books in and sighed in relief, this morning I was rushing but now I realised that I didn't have to worry as much. Once my coat was on I closed my locker...and I soon wished I hadn't.  
"Hey" Michael says, he was leaned against the lockers smiling at me. Why? Why is it that right in this moment he had to look extremely attractive?  
"Hey" I said as I shifted my bag on my shoulder and then began to walk around him, but just like this morning that didn't work out well for me because Michael grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from walking away from him.  
"Eve please talk to me" He pleaded  
"I really need to get home"  
"This wont take long" Michael says and I sighed looking around the school corridor. Just us two.  
"What's up?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself. _What's up?_ Why did I just say that.  
"I wanted to talk about the beach party-"  
"I don't want to talk about it ok? I shouldn't have yelled at you it was stupid and silly and I was really drunk-"  
"I broke up with Melissa" He interrupted, which made me stop talking and the more his words sunk in the more I couldn't help a smile form on my face.  
"Why did you break up?" I asked.  
He smiled then "This crazy drunk girl yelled at me and told me she liked me".  
I laughed and shook my head "So that's the reason you broke up with Melissa?"  
"No actually" He says making me frown " The reason I broke up with Melissa is because I had my eye on another girl"  
"Really? Whats the other girl like?" I questioned.  
He shrugged "She's like a crazy drunk girl" We both laughed then and the butterflies in my stomach was uncontrollable.

There was a silence between us for a moment before we both tried speaking at the same time and then we both laughed even more.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I say.  
"Dont be"  
"I'll make it up to you" I say and he grinned at me which made me frown at him again.  
"Let me take you out"  
"What? When?" I questioned.  
"Tonight, if you want to make it up to me...let me take you out" He answered and I stared at him...is this really happening?  
"Are you sure?" I asked him  
"I'm sure" He smiled.  
"Ok...What time?" He asked.  
"7...I'll pick you up" He told me and then checked his phone "Shane's waiting for me so I have to go...see you tonight though right?" He asked, I smiled and nodded which made him smile and then he turned to walk away turning back to look at me before he turned the corner.

I smiled as I leaned back on my locker. This day had just got a million times better, it was only this morning I was upset and trying to avoid Michael and now I'm going on a date with him... _tonight_. I couldn't believe it...me and Michael...going on a date. I grinned to myself and began walking home, each step of the way I was thinking about what I was going to wear tonight and hoping that tonight will be perfect.

 **So I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm so happy that I get to write Michael and Eve's date next! Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. The Date!

The Boy Next Door!

Chapter 4

Eve's P.O.V

The more I thought about tonight the more it made me nervous. I had imagined Michael taking me out on a date but now the time had actually come I had no idea what to expect.  
He hadn't told me where he was taking me either which made me even more nervous.  
As soon as I got home from school I had spent my time in the bath, finding the perfect outfit and making sure I looked good, words couldn't explain how much I liked Michael so nothing can go wrong tonight because I felt like this is my only chance with him...as silly as that may sound.

 _Buzz Buzz_  
I Looked at my phone and read the text from Michael  
 **Michael: I'm outside x**  
I quickly checked myself in the mirror before grabbing my bag and rushed downstairs.  
"Be back soon!" I shouted to my parents...I honestly don't know why though, they probably didn't even care. I made my way out my house and towards Michaels car, he grinned at me as soon as I sat down.  
"You look nice" He grinned making me smile and I looked forward to try and hide the fact that I was blushing.  
"So where are we going?"I asked as he started driving.  
Michael smiled "You'll see"

Even in the car I couldn't seem to calm down...my heart was pounding and I felt really hot. Seriously I had been best friends with him for years and now I decide to be really nervous around him, great. When Michael parked the car I instantly knew where he had taken me and I glanced at him before getting out the car...just to make sure I knew for sure we were in the right place.  
"The beach?" I questioned and he nodded as he opened the boot of his car and pulled out a basket.  
"I figured we could go back and redo the beach party. Make it like how it was suppose to happen" He told me, he then grabbed my hand and leaded me to the beach where he set out a blanket, candles food and drinks.  
"So you want to recreate the beach party?" I asked him and he nodded as he sat down. Well, I wasn't expecting that, I figured he'd take me to a restaurant or something...just somewhere simple. But Michael had really thought about this and just the thought of Michael going out of his way for me made me happy.  
"What are you smiling at?" He asked.  
"I just cant believe you did this" I say and he gave me a questioning look. "I figured you'd just to me out to dinner but this...this is something else".  
"Well I wanted to do something that wasn't simple...and the thought of taking you to dinner on a first day would remind me too much of Shane" He told me. I nodded and smiled and watched him unpack food and drinks... and by drinks I mean alcohol.  
"I managed to get some drinks...we had some leftover from the beach party" Michael explained and handed me a glass. Once all the food was out on the blanket he turned and smiled at me and we had the moment of silence just staring at each other.I couldn't help but crack up and laugh and Michael began to laugh with me, but when we stopped laughing I had this burning urge to bring up Melissa...just to check that they were over and that he really did like me.  
"Ok so...I don't mean to ruin this moment but I really have to ask...Does this mean that you and Melissa are over now?" I questioned.  
Michael smiled and nodded "Yeah, I wanted to end it for a while but...I wanted to try and get over you". Look down trying to hide my blush and I heard him laugh as he lowered his head to see my face.  
"Blushing are we?" He asked and I slapped his arm and shook my head.  
"Did Shane know about you liking me?" I asked him and he nodded "Wow, so all this time he knew that I liked you a lot and for a very long time may I say and he didn't even say anything?".  
"You liked me for a long time?" He questioned and I stopped talking realising what I said.  
"Well...I...You see...It wasn't-"  
"I've liked you for along time too" He interrupted and I sighed form relief.

It was weird to hear Michael tell me how much he liked me because I've always imagine him saying but never actually believed I would one day hear him say it. But now it was so overwhelming to hear him say those words because Ive wanted this so much. The best thing is that not only did he plan this romantic date, but for hours and hours we had talked about...well...everything. This time it seemed different...like we appreciated each other a lot more and we listened to each other more carefully, it had never been like this before. By the end of the date we were laid down next to each other laughing and drinking and it was honestly so perfect,but as soon as we realised how close we were to each other I stupidly cleared my throat which caused this awkward silence between the two of us, and as Michael checked his phone I wanted to slap myself so hard in the face for messing that moment up.  
"Its really late I should be getting you home now" Michael says.  
"Ok" Was all I could say and I helped him clear up the food and drinks and place it all back in the basket. Then once again another awkward moment happened because we both reached for the basket and both ended up picking it up and then stared at each other. _Why is this happening?_  
"I got it" Michael grinned and I let go and followed him to the car. As Michael placed the basket in the back of the car, I decided to try and make this...not so awkward.  
"I had a really good time tonight" I say walked in front "Like this has been the best night and it really meant a lot to me-"

I would have finished my sentence but Michael grabbed my hand and turned me around and then just kissed me. I admit it caught me by surprise but then I realised that _Michael_ was actually kissing me and I almost melted because...wow. I felt like I was going to burst into flames and it didn't matter how much I grabbed onto him I still felt like I was going to fall into him.  
"Well" Michael says as he moved back slightly "It may take a while for you to go home".I giggled and shook my head "I'm sorry, I want to stay but I really have to go".  
"Well ok but, we can do this again right?" He asked.  
"Hmm, well I'm gong to have to clear my schedule" I joked,making him laugh as he walked round the other side of the car.

The journey home consisted of us laughing and joking and more kissing, before unfortunately I had to leave him and go back home. I couldn't help but smile and think about him, tonight was the best night I could ever ask for and I couldn't get over the fact that I had kissed Michael Glass.

 _Buzz Buzz_

 **Michael: I really enjoyed tonight, let me take you out again? See you soon, Michael x**

I grinned and text him back confirming that I wanted to go out again. Once I placed my phone on the bedside table I closed my eyes and sighed. Life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment what you want to see happen next, or what you would like to see with Michael and Eve. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
